


My Hero

by tbehartoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Every day hero, F/M, It's not the Miraculous that makes you brave, Not all heroes wear supersuits, nothing too bad, the akuma was a little over the top in danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Adrien is used to seeing Ladybug as Thee Hero of Paris. Today's akuma proves that she sees him in much the same way.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to participate in this year's Ladrien June, but didn't have anything ready. I looked back through my WIPs and found this. I hope it's polished up enough for you to enjoy.

They stood under an overhang high above the city waiting for the rain to clear. The akuma had been defeated and cleansed before Chat could show up, no surprise to Adrien Agreste when he knew Chat hadn't had an opportunity to transform. Now he was on this rooftop with Ladybug and hoping that the rain would never let up as he held the shivering superhero close.

Adrien had been right in the middle of the original chaos and had been unable to sneak out to transform. Ladybug had spent the entire fight putting herself between the akuma and the small group that contained Adrien. It was the sight of the akuma’s enormous tentacle crashing toward a small child that spelled its immediate defeat. Adrien had thrown himself between the incoming danger and the child. Automatically protecting her head as they fell and trying to make a safe cage of his body, he was unprepared for the crushing weight or the pain that would exist outside of his suit. Still the girl had not been hurt and he did his best to comfort and entertain the girl while they were trapped even as the searing pain set his entire back on fire. In a matter of moments his burden was lifted and a dozen pink and red ladybugs were curing his back and his clothes from the venomous hooks that had been a part of the Squid Devil’s tentacle. It wasn’t until familiar red covered hands were helping him up that he felt it safe to release the small child back her her frenzied father.

“May I give you a lift home?” Ladybug had asked quietly as they both watched the little girl receive a face load of kisses from the relieved older man.

“Isn’t your time about to be up?” Adrien asked surprised in more ways than one by the offer.

Ladybug shook her head. “When I saw that attack heading toward the girl and your act of bravery, well,” she chuckled but there was no humor in her voice, “I kind of saw red. I didn’t need my Lucky Charm when my anger practically tore the ‘Protect the Squid’ pamphlet from the akuma’s grasp on its own.”

“Oh.” He didn’t know what else to say. “I guess it would be nice of you to escort me home,” he admitted while the blush crept up his neck. 

If he’d been looking up he might have noticed the faint hint of red on Ladybug’s cheeks, but he missed seeing it.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Ladybug said to the child that had approached them as they talked. “Did you need something?”

She didn’t say anything but threw herself at Adrien and hugged him awkwardly around the legs. A small “Merci” and she ran behind her waiting father. The man had his hand stretched out toward Adrien.

“Thank you, monsieur,” he said through a voice clogged with emotion as he shook Adrien’s hand. “You saved my little Emilie.” Adrien paled a little but the man continued, “We will never forget your kindness!”

“It was entirely my pleasure to be of service to her,” Adrien said as the man released his hand. Adrien crouched down to be at the girl’s eye level. “Emilie is an important name in my family. I hope you will grow up to be as brave and smart as all of the other Emilies I know.” The girl smiled at him and he returned the gesture. 

“Do you think you can take care of your papa for the rest of the day?” he asked her thoughtfully. “He’s had a pretty big scare and fathers often have trouble getting past an akuma attack on their children. Is there anything you can think of that will help him to feel better?”

“Glace,” she said after a moment’s thought then added, “chocolate and strawberry.” 

Adrien laughed as he pulled out his wallet. “I think you’re right. Ice cream after an akuma attack often makes me feel better, too. Will you take this money and make sure to treat your father to both the chocolate and the strawberry?” He handed the money over to the girl while she solemnly nodded her head.

Both Ladybug and the child’s father stared at the €50 note.

“That’s too much,” the father protested while Adrien stood up.

Adrien’s hand nervously scratched the back of his neck while he shrugged uncomfortably. “I’m sorry. It’s the smallest bill I have.” His hand dropped to his side as he stared at the little girl. “She shares my mother’s name.” 

Ladybug and the father exchanged understanding glances. Everyone knew about his mother’s disappearance. 

“I’d like for you to do whatever you feel best with the change, but please accept my gift.”

Adrien was unexpectedly pulled into a tight embrace and then bussed on each cheek. 

“We will honor your mother and her brave son,” the father said, visibly trying to control his emotions for the valiant and generous boy. “Come Emilie,” he said as he grabbed his daughter’s hand, “I think we both need that glace.”

Ladybug looked around, but no one seemed to have been watching this small exchange. Most people were focused on the akuma victim or getting back to their regular schedules.

“They don’t seem to need me here,” she said as she looked back at Adrien. “Would you still like that ride home?” 

Adrien nodded.

“Come with me,” she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward a passageway.

Once hidden by the shadows, she wrapped an arm around Adrien’s waist and carefully lifted them to a rooftop. They adjusted their configuration to make it easier for Ladybug to carry him and started swinging toward the Agreste mansion.

The sky had darkened rather quickly and unexpectedly. Ladybug had just enough time to find the small alcove where they could wait out the storm before the heavens opened and the torrent began to fall. Though neither of them had been rained on, the wind was blowing spray under the lip of their roof forcing them to huddle against the building to stay as dry as possible. Ladybug had insisted on standing between the elements and Adrien which meant that she was receiving all the effects of the wind and rain. Adrien had tried to protest the arrangement, but saw the steely glint in the Lady’s eye and backed down. It would take a braver man than himself to dare and defy her sheer stubborn will in this situation.

“At least let me give you my over shirt to protect your back,” Adrien whined for the fourth time.

“I d-d-d-d-don’t n-n-n-n-need it-t-t-t-t.” Ladybug said through chattering teeth.

“I know you hate liars,” Adrien said with an impish grin, “so you might want to rethink that reply.”

Ladybug gawked at her companion. Her resolution crumbling when a gust of wind sent her bumping into Adrien. 

With a sigh she finally conceded, “Give me the shirt.”

“Thank you!” Adrien called to the elements as he removed the white shirt and placed it around her shoulders. He used the movement to pull her closer to him. “Now that I don’t have my parka to keep me warm,” he said softly, “would you mind standing closer so that we can share the body heat?”

Ladybug’s face went as red as her suit, but after a moment she carefully wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. Adrien put one arm around her shoulders and another around her waist to keep the disputed article of clothing in place. His head naturally rested atop hers as they huddled together.

After a few moments of listening to the rain, Adrien quietly chuckled, “I rather enjoy being saved by you Ladybug. It’s not every day I get to cuddle one of Paris’ heroes. It’s nice company to be in.”

Ladybug raised her head to look him in the eye then stretched up and kissed his cheek before putting her head back under his chin.

“L-l-l-ladybug?” 

There was no reply.

“What was that all about?” he asked in confusion. He didn’t know what was going on, but still relaxed into the hug she was giving him. 

“I think you are as brave and courageous as any Hero of Paris,” she said quietly, “And you did it without a magical suit to protect you or an expectation that you would serve. You acted because that girl needed someone and you were the only one who stepped up to help. You didn’t falter because of the pain involved. You didn’t wait for someone else to do it. You just saw someone small and powerless about to be crushed and you put yourself between her and the big scary thing. That is heroic in my book.”

She moved again to look him in the eye as she said, “I saw what that thing did to you. Between the moment that the akuma was defeated but before the damage was restored. I saw your back,” she whispered. 

The horror etched on her face made him wonder if it had looked as awful as it felt. 

“I saw the ripped shirt and the places where the venom had started to work,” she shuddered before continuing to speak. “I don’t know how you survived that, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more selfless act.” 

She kissed his cheek again.

Adrien was too stunned to do anything but hold her tight when she murmured into his ear.

“Thank you for being my hero, Adrien.”


End file.
